Mirror Image
by Chaotic Marie
Summary: Loon, named for her insane antics, moves back to Japan to live with Genkai - who she knew in the past - while on a mission. When she meets the team, will sparks fly? Or just heads?


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. I only can take credit for Loon (my OC).

I have not decided what powers/race that Loon should be, though I have narrowed it down to a few ideas. This will help determine the outcome of the rest of the story! So please go to my webpage (.com) and vote! (it's under the YYH tab!). If you just really want to, you can leave a suggestion in a review, but I'd prefer to keep it in the poll because it's easier to keep track of that way. Thank you for any help you can give!!!

Hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Mirror Image"

* * *

Leaning back in her chair, Loon stared out the window at the passing clouds and the bird-eye view of the ground. She has been on the plane for a little over 12 hours and they were nearing the destination, much to her relief. She had never been one for plane flights, not being fond of the idea that only metal sheeting was protecting her from plummeting to the ground or suffocation.

Sighing softly, she pulled her headphones out of her ears and wrapped them around her mp3 player, turning it off, before putting it back in her bag and taking out a book to read. The fear of sudden death had kept her awake throughout the whole ride, and having gotten little sleep the night before because she had to leave hour before her flight was going to leave just to get to the airport. It seemed like she had been up practically 24 hours, though she knew that she had napped for about an hour in the car on the way to the airport and a few hours before she had to leave.

Propping the book up on the fold out table, she let her turquoise colored eyes settle in on the words before her. Quickly enough she got lost in the book, forgetting that she was in a tin can miles above the ground. It had always been something that could distract her, reading, and no matter when or where she was when she read, she was sure to forget about reality in a split second.

Before she knew it, Loon was hurrying to put her book away and jump up out of her seat, trying to beat the crowd of people so she could quickly get off the plane. Relentlessly she pushed passed those who were standing in the isle to get their luggage from the over head compartments, and silently urged whoever was walking in front of her to step faster. It took nearly 5 minutes just to get off the plane itself, and to say the least not many of the other passengers were very happy with her shoving them out of the way so she could get off the blasted contraption quicker.

Standing in the receiving bay of the airport, she took in a deep breath, almost immediately feeling better now that she wasn't high above the ground. Looking around she quickly scanned over the signs, thankful that she could read the foreign language, and spotted the luggage claim. That was where she was suppose to be meeting up with her friend, as they had figured that the main area was going to be crowded, and by the looks of it they were right. Pushing past the other people in the area, she made her way to the room off to the side and took a stand at the conveyor belt, looking for the only other bag that she had brought with her besides her carry on.

Not getting a chance to find it on her own, her bag was thrown at her head by a small lady with light pinkish hair. Catching the bag before it made contact with her face, Loon grinned and nodded her greeting, not wanting to try to talk over the loud roar of the other people around her. The older woman nodded back and motioned her to follow, which Loon did without much thought seeing as the lady was housing her for the time she was going to be there.

Once outside she dropped her bag and pulled the older woman into a tight hug. "Genkai, it's been a long time! I was starting to think you fell off the face of the earth before I was contacted and told that you had offered to put me up for my stay. Why didn't you visit you little old lady? I was dying of boredom!" she laughed happily as her old friend pushed away from her and roll her eyes.

"I'm not young anymore, girl, I tire easily and portal trips make me sick. Pick up your bag and come along, I don't have time to stand around and talk with you about whatever you want. Now get moving!" That was the old slave driver that Loon knew and loved. Not bothering to complain, she quickly snatched up her bag and started to run in the general direction of the temple, where she had once trained many years ago when Genkai had been much younger and a little more kind. It would have been a surprise to some, but not for Loon, that Genkai easily kept up with her, not even really trying as the blurred through the streets towards the secluded place of residence.

* * *

Coming to a complete halt at the top of the stairs, Loon waited patiently while Genkai unlocked and opened the temple door. Following her lead, Loon went inside and looked around the living area that she had been brought to, not many things had really changed since the last time she had been here, which was before Genkai had inherited the temple. "Your room is the same as it was back then, nothing has been touched or changed, besides the occasional dusting. Once you get settled in come into the living room and I will introduce you to the other member of the house. My dipshit of an apprentice will be stopping by tomorrow with the others in his group, you can meet them then, though I warn you that they are complete fools." Genkai's voice quickly brought her out of her thoughts.

Nodding, Loon swiftly made her way down the hall to her old room. Stepping inside, she threw her bag onto the ground next to the door and looked around. Just like Genkai had said, the room was exactly as she had left it. The walls were still painted a rich red color and the futon that she had on the ground was still covered in the light gold sheets that she had gotten. Against the wall she still had her old dresser, and when she opened the drawers, some of her old training clothes and some of her street clothes were still there. Satisfied that what Genkai said was really true, she opened her travel bags and quickly unpacked, putting away her stuff quickly.

Once done with her unpacking, she went into the living room, as Genkai had instructed her, and looked around. This area was different by far. Before it had just been a sitting area, some cushions on the ground around a low setting table for them to drink tea at. Now it was decked out with a large couch, a few recliners, some beanbags were stacked up in the corner and, the biggest change, was that there was a large wide screen TV. In the past there had been nothing like a TV to entertain them, or even a telephone or electricity, the master of the temple had thought it best to live simply.

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again by Genkai and a small apparition walking into the room. Turning to face them, Loon smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly at the sight of the shorter girl, silently asking for a quick introduction. "This is Yukina, an ice apparition. As I'm sure you've realized by now, the island that they use to live on is all but gone now, so she stays here while searching for her twin brother." Genkai explained, enlightening Loon as to why she was allowing the demon to stay there in the human realm with her.

Readily accepting the introduction, Loon quickly walked over and stuck her hand out to Yukina, an even larger grin spreading across her face. "The name is Loon, well actually it's Lunar Eclipse, but everyone just calls me Loon. Genkai and I go _way_ back, so if you're cool by her then you're amazing by me!" Yukina blushed slightly at the exuberance that Loon possessed, but carefully accepted the offered hand and let Loon give her hand a quick shake. The introduction done, Loon shoved her hands in her pockets and turned her gaze back onto Genkai, eyes sparkling happily. "So...wanna train mon petit?" Genkai's eyes narrowed at the nickname that she had hoped she'd grown out of (with age more so then height). Grumbling to Yukina that she would be back and to be ready if she came back with a wounded Loon, the old lady grabbed Loon's arm and towed her out the door and into the backyard.

* * *

Genkai let go of Loon's arm at one edge of a small training arena and moved to the other side swiftly before turning around to face Loon and dropping into a relaxed fighting stance. Loon bounced on her heels excitedly and clapped her hands. It had been seemingly forever since she had a good spar and she knew that in her old age Genkai would only be more tricky and a lot more powerful to train with.

With a quick nod to Loon, Genkai raced towards her and launched a series of kicks and punches, making Loon have to dodge each one, which she did with the bounce still in her step. Tired of being on the defensive, Loon did a flip over Genkai's head and then spun a quick kick towards her before landing, making Genkai stumble forward slightly. A few of the old lady's punches had reached their targets and a small bruise was blossoming on Loon's arm, while it was obvious that Genkai was going to have one on her back in the near future.

Her grin growing bigger, Loon started an assault on Genkai; running towards her, like Genkai had done to her previously, and throwing in combinations of punches and kicks that had thrown off some of the most talented masters. Genkai blocked as much as she could, and easily spun away to lessen the impact of those that did land on her skin. Then they were both on the offensive, moving at even faster speeds then before. It went on like that for a few hours before Genkai and Loon both caught each other at a stalemate, their hands wrapped around each other's throats.

Her smile bigger then ever, Loon let out a hearty laugh, tossing her head back and closing her eyes as her body shook. "That was great! I can't wait to spar again, next time we'll have to use powers though! Those idiots back in the states could so take some lessons on fighting from you. So...call it a truce for the night? I'm starving, not to mentioned tired, though the spar woke me up nicely." Loon finally suggested after she got her laughter under control.

Genkai thought about her offer for a few seconds, knowing that in the past Loon had no qualms about faking a truce to get the upper hand in a fight. Not long after Loon made her suggestion, though, Loon's stomach gave out a loud growl, which made the young looking girl blush a bright red. Shaking her head at Loon's forgetfulness, Genkai let go of her neck (Loon letting go of hers at the same time) and backed up a few steps before nodding. "I will ask Yukina to make you something to eat while you go wash up, you have blood on your lip." With that she spun on her heel and walked back in the direction of the temple, leaving Loon there with a happy grin on her face and chuckling. It really had been a long time since she had a good spar.

* * *

Remember to go to my website (.com) to vote for what powers/race that Loon will have!!

Thanks a billion, please review


End file.
